Shine Like The Sunflowers
by PrincessSerenity2630
Summary: Poor Kuukai is trying to court his dear Amu with flowers and chocolates in hand. Though, their friends have some evil obstacles in store. For Kuukai, that is. “Where the hell did that bucket of soda come from!” :: Kuukaimu Slight Nagihiko/Rima Rated T


**Yup, yup! I'm back with another Kuukaimu oneshot. 'Course you guys are getting annoyed of 'em, right? ;) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! **

**Genre: Romance/Humor (The usual combo. =))**

**Characters: Kuukai/Amu**

**Rating: T (for language)**

**Title: Shine Like The Sunflowers**

**Summary: Poor Kuukai is trying to court his dear Amu with flowers and chocolates in hand. Though, their friends have some evil obstacles in store. For Kuukai, that is. "Where the hell did that bucket of soda come from?!"**

* * *

Fifteen year old Souma Kuukai groaned and ran a hand through his hair. He was currently at a nearby, expensive flower shop. He decided that he was _finally _going to do it.

_**He was going to court Hinamori Amu.**_

But _dammit!_

He just couldn't find the right flowers. He's made the flower shop owner go through shelves and stacks of numerous types of flowers.

_Shit._ Kuukai cursed inwardly. He's been looking at the special types of flowers, because he believes that Amu should get flowers that are just like her.

_**Unique. Beautiful. Special.**_

He hadn't thought of something that she would enjoy. Something…

**Simple.**

Kuukai's face broke into a wide grin as he jogged up to the irritated owner and started tapping his left shoulder to no end.

The owner turned around and scowled, "What?!"

"Give me a bouquet of sunflowers, please."

The owner's eyes softened visibly as he sighed, "Young love…" He then went to get a beautiful bouquet of said bright, yellow flowers.

Kuukai took the bouquet and placed it carefully on a nearby small table. He paid the owner and attacked the older man into a giant bear hug, picked up the bouquet again, and sprinted out the shop in search of his favorite pinkette.

_With Amu_

The pretty pinkette sighed and sipped some tea that she prepared for the Guardians. They just gave her too much work!

"Amu-chii! Where's Kuukai?!" One of her best friends, Yuuki Yaya whined.

Said girl rolled her honey-colored eyes, "How should I know?"

"You're his best friend!!!!"

"Maybe so, but I'm not his keeper."

"Sure. But you're his soon-to-be lover." Rima interjected matter-of-factly.

Amu's eyes widened and turned away so that they wouldn't see the bright blush forming on her face, "E-Excuse me?!" She finally managed as she felt her obvious blush fading and she turned to face her friends.

Tadase decided that it was his turn to join the conversation, "What are you girls talking about? Hinamori-san? Is Souma-kun courting you or something?"

Amu's blush suddenly doubled, "N-NO! O-Of course not!"

"Not yet…" Rima muttered loudly.

"Shut up!"

"Make me."

"You're in love with Nagihiko, so be quiet!" Amu blurted out. She herself did not if that was true or not, but it was pretty obvious that it was the truth.

_**Cue the pretty, long-haired boy.**_

"H-Huh?" Nagihiko walked into the Royal Garden holding something behind his back.

Rima's blushed crimson as she covered the mouth who dared to scream the truth.

_Her own._

Amu grinned evilly, grabbed her bag, and walked happily outside. Yaya and Tadase laughed nervously and followed her shortly.

Rima glared slightly at Amu's retreating form and smiled weakly at Nagihiko.

Oh, she wasn't going to make Amu pay. Well, not _directly_, that is. Oh no. She was going to put obstacles in the way of Kuukai asking Amu out. Of course she wanted her friends together. They were making their love for each other _**SO**_ obvious. It was annoying the **hell** out of her. But, nevertheless, she was going to make them pay.

_Back to Kuukai_

Kuukai picked up some fancy chocolates on his way to the Royal Garden. He walked into the Royal Garden in hopes of seeing his honey-eyed love. Instead he found Nagihiko and Rima…

_**Kissing.**_

Instead of making a disgusted face and walking away, he ran to the two and ruffled each of their heads, and he dashed off, but not before exclaiming, "Finally!"

Rima blushed, but she thought evilly, "_That's it!!! I'm going through with my plan. At least I now have Nagihiko with me on this one…"_

Kuukai looked around everywhere and wondered where the hell Amu was. He finally spotted her at a swing set at a children's park. She was sitting on a swing with Yaya pushing her high up, and Tadase was laughing at them from another swing.

Kuukai grinned and started to walk towards them, but then he felt something dripping onto his head.

_**Drip…**_

_**Drip…**_

_**Drip…**_

Kuukai wiped his head and looked up.

_**SPLASH!**_

"**ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! Where the hell did that bucket of soda come from?!"**

Gallons of soda poured onto his caramel locks. When he finally opened his soda-filled eyes, all he saw was a flash of blonde, and a red bucket.

Kuukai glared up at the tree, and looked down to see that bouquet was thankfully dry. He ran quickly to hand the flowers to a flabbergasted Amu, and he Chara-changed to ride on his flying skateboard to change at his house.

_With Amu_

Amu held the bouquet carefully and stared at it in shock.

What were the flowers for? No one died. She was not deathly ill or anything. The only other reason could have been…

Amu gasped audibly. _No way! K-Kuukai…There's no possible way…He couldn't possibly….l-l-like me?!_

Right next to her, Yaya squealed incredibly loudly, "Yay!!!! Kuukai and Amu-chii are together!!!!"

"N-N-No we aren't!!!!" Amu blushed even harder.

Tadase smiled softly, "Hinamori-san, Souma-kun really likes you, and as his male best friend, I hope you won't break his heart. I've had feelings for you for a while now, but Souma-kun, he's always cared for you. I know that your feelings are mutual, and I think that he was trying to court you, but he had an accident with some soda. You two are obviously in love, so I think that you should go for it." He gave Amu a weak thumbs up.

Amu hugged him and smiled, "Arigatou, Tadase-kun."

Kuukai suddenly appeared with his hair slightly wet and clean, and a neat set of new clothes on him.

Amu grinned at Tadase and Yaya slightly as she grabbed the bouquet and brought Kuukai to a faraway bench.

Kuukai blushed and handed her the chocolates, "Ah…Amu? I was wondering…"

Amu laughed, "Sure. I'll go out with you, Kuukai. I like you too." She gave him a peck on his right cheek.

Kuukai blushed, but he still grinned.

"Oh, but Kuukai?"

"Yeah, Amu?"

She sneezed.

"I'm allergic to sunflowers."

* * *

**Rushed ending, I know. =P (And I think you all know who poured that bucket of soda, right? X))**

**Review?**

**Thanks!**

**~Ari**


End file.
